


confetti falling

by altarias (orphan_account)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/altarias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the list of things Ranmaru was expecting, a half naked Reiji with (so not cute) bedhead was not on that list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	confetti falling

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa, i apologize for any mistakes!! but the urge to write a college au for reiran came while i was out getting my oil changes and then again at 3:30 in the morning. i think this is my longest fic thing in a while tbh too ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ 
> 
> also thank you to tera and sou for putting up with me crying about this  
> and basically reiran in general for the most part (●´∀｀●)

Ranmaru knew he shouldn’t have lent Reiji that book for class. The fucker _would've_ held onto it until right before exams, insisting that he needed it for homework. Ranmaru did fine without it for class, but it couldn’t hurt to review everything before the end of the term.

Marching over to Reiji’s room around noontime, Ranmaru was expecting Reiji to actually be awake, not still sleeping.

After about 10 minutes of knocking and phone calling, (he was sure the neighbors would complain about it later), Reiji finally decides to get his ass out of bed, answering the door practically half dead.

On the list of things Ranmaru was expecting, a half naked Reiji with ~~so not cute~~ bedhead was _not_ on that list.

Reiji rubbed at his eyes, squinting at how bright it was. “RanRan…?”

"I need my textbook back." Ranmaru didn’t want to be there longer than he had to, and his already tight pants growing ever so slightly tighter, (though he’d never admit it).

"Mmmkay… I’ll be right back." Reiji slumped off, his feet lazily dragging across the ground.

Ranmaru leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed as he sighed. It wasn't like this was the first time he’s seen Reiji like this, so why the sudden attraction to the guy?

Maybe he was just stressed, because he was definitely stressed right now.

He wracked his brain for answers, but nothing was coming up. Pushing that issue aside for now, Ranmaru noticed that Reiji had been gone for a while, not hearing anything from inside the apartment either.

He pushed the door further open, leaning inside a bit to look around. “Reiji.”

No response.

Letting himself inside, Ranmaru looked around the front room with no sign of Reiji or his book. Irritated, he makes his way to Reiji's room and low and behold, the fucker's asleep on his bed.

Ranmaru pinched the bridge of his nose. Reiji couldn't fucking be serious right now. Giving up, he decided to push things around in this mess of a room to look for the book. How did Reiji ever manage to find _anything_ in here?

Finding it wedged underneath a massive pile of clothes and a few other books, Ranmaru figures that Reiji probably never even opened it up for homework.

Looking at his book, then Reiji's head, then back at his book, Ranmaru thought one or two hits wouldn't damage the other /too/ much.

Towering over the sleeping Reiji, Ranmaru lifted his hand, figuring out where the best spot to hit would be so that the idiot would wake up. (As much as he says he does, he doesn't want to actually give the poor boy brain damage). 

Ranmaru furrowed his brows, staring at Reiji's back, noticing his slightly defined muscles. Ranmaru knew Reiji was a bit athletic, but- Wait, why is he taking note of that? That's not what he was looking for.

He wondered if hitting Reiji would leave a red mark. The boy was nicely tanned all over, no visible tan lines as far as Ranmaru could see. Would bruises show up too?

Ranmaru reached towards Reiji's side, maybe he'd leave marks or bruise if he gripped tight enough. 

He felt a shock through his system as his fingers came into contact with Reiji's skin, bringing him back to why he was even in Reiji's apartment in the first place.

Smacking Reiji's side hard enough to rouse him out of sleep, Ranmaru scowled.  "What was the point in lending you my book if you were just going to bury it under all your clothes?"

"Ehhh, I was going to use it, but then I misplaced it. That's where it was, though!" Reiji looked up at Ranmaru grinning.

Ranmaru looked away, trying to keep his face from flushing, though that was a rather hard thing with his paler complexion. He couldn't exactly look at Reiji after thinking about those sort of things earlier.

Reiji looked at the other with curiosity. It wasn't like Ranmaru to look away, in fact he tended to look at everyone and everything dead on. "RanRan, is something wrong?"

Ranmaru's brows furrowed further and he put on his best poker face. "Nothing, I'm leaving now that I can go study."

Not entirely convinced and wanting to know, Reiji sprung out of bed, "Wait, let me study with you!" 

Reiji scurried around his room, pulling out clothes, and making even more of a mess. He hooked his fingers around the wasit band of his boxers and started to pull them down.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing?! At least wait until I leave the room!" Ranmaru shouted, almost choking on his words. "And I never agreed to you studying with me!"

"I don't see what the big deal is, we're both guys and it's not like we have anything the other doesn't." Reiji smirked, his face fully showing that he could see right through Ranmaru.

"You don't have any fucking shame do you? I'm out of here." Ranmaru stormed out of Reiji's room, slamming the door shut.

Reiji threw on his clothes quickly, noticing that Ranmaru left the book he came over for. Grabbing it he ran after the other, "RanRan, you forgot your book!"

Ranmaru ignored Reiji shouting after him. That fucker probably knew everything now. He never understood how, but Reiji was always good at reading him, even when there was hardly anything exchanged between them.

"RanRan, wait!!" Reiji ran behind him, jumping up onto Ranmaru's back, dropping the book so it didn't hit anyone. "I SAID WAIT."

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ON MY BACK? GET OFF." Ranmaru tried prying Reiji off of him, it wasn't very effective, though. 

"BECAUSE YOU WOULD'T WAIT FOR ME." Reiji clung tighter and tighter until Ranmaru stopped squirming around. "I had other things to say too!"

sav: "What could you POSSIBLY have to say to me that requires JUMPING ON MY BACK?" Ranmaru turned his head so that he could glare at Reiji.

Reiji, being the little shit he is, took this opportunity to press a kiss to Ranmaru's lips, though the angle made it slightly harder and only got half on his lips, half on his cheek.

Ranmaru's whole body froze up. He wasn't expecting Reiji to pull something like _that_ , completely catching him off guard. Reiji took that moment to detach himself from Ranmaru, picking the book back off the ground with one hand, and grabbing Ranmaru's hand with the other.

Feeling his body jerk forward as Reiji pulled, Ranmaru was brought back to reality, making 0 attempts to hide how red his face is. "What the fuck, Reiji?"

Reiji had that shit eating grin on his face again, (Ranmaru swears it never leaves).  "It's about time you figured out you like me. Do you know how long I've been waiting?"

For once, Ranmaru doesn't feel like he has any sort of comeback. "Who likes you, idiot!? Where are you pulling me?!" 

"The library, because I dont think I can keep my hands to myself if the two of us are alone." Reiji looked behind him and winked before lacing his fingers with Ranmaru's.

Ranmaru let himself be pulled along at Reiji's pace, slowing gripping the other's hand. "You're not even doing that now, dumbass."

"Oh? So you wouldn't mind getting into bed with me then?"

"Shut the fuck up, I didn't say that. Are we going to study or not?"

"Yes, yes. Let's go study now, RanRan. We can have fun later~"

 

Ranmaru's half grateful that Reiji decides to (mostly) keep his hands off of him while they're in public, the other half wonders what they'd feel like on his back and chest, what they'd feel like gripping at his hips and- oh...  maybe they should skip out on studying the rest of the day.

(Ranmaru regrets inviting Reiji over on that whim when he can hardly move the next day, thankful that he has the weekend to recover before their exams. He definitely wants to punch Reiji's face in, though.)


End file.
